legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shen Gong Wu
The Shen Gong Wu were powerful magical objects created by Grand Master Dashi. The Shen Gong Wu activated one by one over a long period, and both the Xiaolin and the Heylin had ways of detecting their activation. The Xiaolin warriors had Dojo Kanojo Cho, and the Heylin villains had Wuya. Wuya grew more powerful with more Shen Gong Wu, so the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training had to collecte as many as they could to stop her. When two or more people touch a Shen Gong Wu at the same time, a game called a "Xiaolin Showdown" occurs in order to determine which party gets the contested Shen Gong Wu, in which the only Wu that can be used are the ones that are wagered. Depending on the game and rules, the layout of the environment drastically changes until the end of the showdown. The winner of the showdown wins the contested Wu and all wagered Wu involved. The Shen Gong Wu's power can only be activated by calling out its name. Each Xiaolin Dragon had their own signature Wu. With their signature Wu, they can call out their Wu's name and their respective element. When called out this way, this activates a special attack for the Wu. List of Shen Gong Wu *'Orb of Tornami' (Orb of Torpedo in Chronicles) - Releases a huge flood of water. This serves as Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu. *'Sword of the Storm' (Sword of Lucida in Chronicles) - Releases strong winds, capable of producing tornadoes. This serves as Raimundo Pedrosa's signature Shen Gong Wu. *'Star Hanabi '(Hanabi Star in Chronicles) - Shoots fireballs. This serves as Kimiko Tohomiko's signature Shen Gong Wu. *'Fist of Tebigong' (Fist of the Iron Bear in Chronicles) - Allows the user to punch with incredible strength. This serves as Clay Bailey's signature Shen Gong Wu. *'Vest of Kimiku' - Similar to the Two Ton Tunic, it can transform into a heavy set of armor. Paired with the golden peach, it can make the user lighter and can make them fly. This serves as Ping Pong's signature Shen Gong Wu. *'Monkey Staff' - Give the user monkey abilities, appearance, and attributes. This serves as Jack Spicer's signature Shen Gong Wu. *'Ants in the Pants' - Releases a hoard of ants to invade a foes pair of pants. *'Black Beetle' - Protects the user from extreme heat up to the Earth's Core's temperature. *'Cannon Blaster' - Fires the user like a cannon ball in one direction. *'Changing Chopsticks' - Shrinks targets or users to the size of a grain of rice. Combined with the Reversing Mirror will increase target or user's size. *'Crouching' Cougar - Shapeshifts into a mechanical transport that can travel at high speeds. *'Crystal Glasses' - Allows the user to see into the future. *'Denshi Bunny' - Transforms the user into electricity. *'Eagle Scope' - Transforms into a telescope, giving the user Eagle-like vision. *'Emperor Scorpion' - Allows the user to control all Shen Gong Wu. Can also control Mala Mala Jong. *'Eye of Dashi '- Fires electricity from the center gem. Category:Items Category:Powerful Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Power Source